Comment apprivoiser un chat sauvage
by Naxelle
Summary: Oneshot : Duo, vendeur dans une animalerie et Quatre, étudiant en commerce et gestion, colocataires et bons copains, partent en week end pour se détendre...


Comment séduire un chat sauvage**  
**

**Journal Intime de Duo Maxwell  
Paris, vendredi 3 Mai 2007 - 23h21**

Je suis enfin en Week-end !  
Alléluia !  
Deux jours de repos bien mérités !  
Après toute une semaine passée à faire la boniche dans une animalerie qui sent la paille et la pisse vous comprenez bien que je suis heureux de pouvoir décompresser ! En effet, même si officiellement je suis des études d'assistant vétérinaire spécialisé dans les animaux exotiques je me retrouve comme technicien de surface dans une boutique miteuse avec un patron mal rasé et qui sent la vinasse à trois kilomètre à la ronde !  
Malheureusement c'était sa ou rien et comme à Paris les loyers sont pas donnés et que ma bourse d'étude ne suffisait pas à assurer ma survie…

Cet emploi minable à beau me confronter à un patron hideux, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et à des clients stupides et bornés il y a quand même eu quelques compensations non négligeables :  
Tout d'abord le fait de pouvoir m'occuper d'animaux domestiques plus ou moins conventionnels ( car le patron avait une agrégation reptiles et petits carnassiers ) et ensuite ma rencontre avec Quatre.  
Un jeune homme au visage angélique, blond aux yeux bleus, il est étudiant en gestion et commerce et adore les chats. Il était venu en acheter un à la boutique ou je bosse et c'est moi qui l'avait accueilli.  
On a vite sympathisés.  
On est devenus amis.  
Meilleurs amis.  
Et on a fini par partager un appart' car sa me rapprochait moi de mon lieu de travail et lui de sa fac.  
Je vois déjà les esprits pervers amorcer un sourire en coin : ON EST JUSTE AMIS !  
C'est vrais je suis gay et lui aussi mais il ne s'est et ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Tout d'abord parce que nous ne sommes mutuellement pas nos genres et ensuite parce que nous sommes de trop bons amis pour risquer de tout foutre en l'air dans une histoire de cul à deux balles !

Quatre et moi sommes très différents, moi je vient d'une famille peu aisée du sud de la France, ma mère m'a toujours dit que si on avait pas beaucoup d'argent c'était à cause de grand-père. Mes grands-parents étaient américains, mon grand-père était un flambeur et il avait beaucoup de dettes de jeu, alors il aurait soit disant envoyé sa femme et ses enfants en France pour ne pas qu'ils soient impliqués. Je ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Je me suis toujours dit que sa devait être une histoire, censé m'inculquer la valeur de l'argent, qui contiendrait un fond de vérité…

Quatre, lui, vient d'une riche famille d'Arabie Saoudite dont il serait le seul fils d'après ses dires. Ses parents l'ont envoyé en France afin qu'il étudie pour pouvoir reprendre un jour les affaires familiale, mais, toujours d'après lui, c'est avant tout un prétexte de son père pour l'éloigner et ainsi le « guérir » de son homosexualité ! Si son papa avait espéré que l'exil ferait du petit Quat'chou un bon hétéro près à perpétuer sa lignée il à eu tout faux ! A Paris Quatre à découvert le monde de la nuit, celui des bars et des boites gays, là ou les homosexuels s'affichent sans tabous et sans inhibitions et ça lui à plu ! C'est devenu un vrai petit démon qui se déhanche et se trémousse sur une piste d'une manière qui ferait pâlir tout les gogos dancers de la terre ! Quatre, ange le jour et démon de la nuit !  
Sa blondeur de gamin et son apparente candeur font souvent croire aux dragueurs du samedi soir que c'est un gars facile mais gare ! C'est qu'il sait ce qu'il veut le petit…  
Malgré tout je suis bien pire que lui ! Et heureusement qu'il est là pour freiner mes ardeurs sinon je ne sait pas jusqu'ou j'irait ! Quatre est ma limite, le grand frère qui me surveille et me protège de moi-même et de mes excès !

Donc, disait-je, c'est enfin le week-end !  
Pour que Quatre se détende un peu avant ses examens je lui ai proposé qu'on parte quelque part histoire de décompresser. Il a trouvé l'idée géniale et il m'a même dit qu'un ami à lui, un certain Wufei, possédait une grande maison dans l'Oise, à quelques heures de Paris et qu'il pourrait sûrement nous y accueillir pour passer le week end.  
Quatre avait réglé l'affaire dans la semaine, apparemment son ami était tout à fait d'accord pour qu'on passe le week end chez lui.  
On partira demain matin.  
D'un coté j'ai tendance à penser que sa va quand même être un week end agité avec le trajet, les valises… Mais je préfère encore cette effervescence là que celle d'un Quatre bourré de caféine qui révise encore à trois heures du mat' !

Bon il faudrait peut-être que j'aille me coucher moi, sinon je sent que je ne serait pas en état de conduire demain !

**Samedi 4 Mai 2007 - 12h09**

Bon sang j'ai cru qu'on arriverai jamais !  
On vient tout juste de poser nos valises et de ranger nos affaires !  
On s'est trompé de route trois fois, on a tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure et une fois dans le village il a fallut appelé Wufei car Quatre n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour aller jusqu'à chez lui !  
Enfin bon le principal c'est d'être arrivé !  
Et puis quelle baraque ! Au moins cinq hectares de terrain, une maison qui ressemble à un manoir, des dépendances qui font trois fois notre appart'… Ce type est bourré de fric ! Rien que dans notre chambre il y a des tapis persans et des draps en soie !  
Quand je vois tout ce luxe je ne regrette pas d'être venu même si sa à été laborieux !  
Et puis ce Wufei, l'ami de Quatre, même si il semble un peu froid et distant au premier abord me semble être, au fond, quelqu'un de très sympathique !  
Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai la dalle moi ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que le chef cuisinier à bien pu nous préparer !

Ah j'oubliais ! Wufei nous à dit que deux collègues de travail à lui resteraient sûrement pour le week end, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

**Samedi 4 Mai 2007 - 19h30**

Ce midi est à noté parmi les moments importants de la vie de Quatre ! Il a passé tout le repas à observer avec gourmandise l'un des collègue de Wufei, un grand brun aux yeux verts. Il était accompagné d'un autre gars dont je n'ai pas vu le visage puisqu'il était sans arrêt tourné vers Wufei. Tout ce que j'ai pu constater c'est la couleur de son costume ( noir ) et celle de ses cheveux ( bruns comme l'autre ) qui semblaient n'avoir jamais connus un peigne de leur vie !  
J'ai donc laissé Quatre s'extasier ( il le méritait bien depuis le temps qu'on est pas sorti pour rencontrer du monde ) et je me suis concentré sur mon estomac !  
Finalement les collègues de Wufei et lui-même sont partis dans son bureau pour discuter boulot et Quatre et moi avons décidés d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine pour digérer !  
C'est une piscine chauffé, parfaitement ce dont nous avions besoin pour nous relaxer !  
J'ai fait quelques longueurs pendant que le petit Quat'chou restait sur le bord pour profiter du soleil. J'ai lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il dévorait des yeux le grand brun à midi et il n'a pas osé nié ( de toute façon je ne l'aurait pas lâché s'il l'avait fait et il le sait ! ) il a admis qu'il le trouvait très séduisant. Je lance donc l'opération : réunir Quatre et le grand brun aux yeux verts !  
Tout d'abord il faudrait savoir s'il est gay !  
Demander à Wufei ? Nan ! Je ne le connais quasiment pas alors qui sait comment il réagirait !  
Je pourrait lancer le sujet durant le repas de se soir ? Hum, mauvaise idée, sa risque de laisser un blanc et sa fera gros lourd qui cherche à se caser !  
Bon je vais déjà les observer et j'en tirerai des conclusions après.

En tout cas cet après midi on ne les as pas beaucoup vus. Ils ont du rester à parler affaire avec Wufei. Mais bon au moins j'ai pu avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Quatre sans qu'il me réponde d'un air absent en écoutant pas les trois quart de ce que je lui disait ( ce qui est le cas dès qu'un garçon qui lui plait se trouve dans la même pièce que lui ! ) et je lui ai conseillé de poser quelques questions à Wufei sur le mystérieux jeune homme qui l'avait séduit mais il a refusé catégoriquement !  
Alala ! Sa doit être sérieux pour que le petit Quatre soit aussi timide !  
Je doit donc prendre les choses en mains !  
Vers quinze heure j'ai laissé Quatre à son bain de soleil, prétextant la nécessité de rincer mes cheveux ( qui supportent mal l'eau chlorée ) pour m'éclipser. J'ai fait un léger détours ( comprenant deux escaliers et trois couloirs ) par l'étage ou devait, d'après mes déductions se trouver le bureau de Wufei. Bien entendu, quand je suis passé devant, la porte était fermée mais j'ai pu entendre la voix de Wu filtrer au travers, apparemment ils avaient fini de rédiger leurs dossiers et Wufei arguait qu'ils pourraient donc profiter de la fin du week end.  
Parfait ! Cela me laissait une journée pour en savoir plus sur le grand brun et tenter de forcer l'alchimie entre lui et Quatre !  
C'était largement suffisant !  
D'ailleurs je vais aller me mettre au travail tout de suite, c'est l'heure du souper et on doit m'attendre en bas.

**Dimanche 5 Mai 2007 - 01h00**

Le destin s'est encore amusé avec moi !  
Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas couché à une heure aussi tardive ? Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Je suis donc descendu dîner( au passage le saumon en papillote était délicieux ! ) Quatre était déjà là, le grand brun assis en face de lui, quel chanceux ! Je me suis installé près de Quatre. Wufei nous à rejoint quelques minutes après et nous à demandé si nous avions fait connaissance ses collègues et nous, comme nous hochions négativement la tête il fit les présentations : Le grand brun qui avait fait craquer Quatre se nommait Trowa et son autre collègue, qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'appelait Heero. Wufei nous expliqua qu'il était chef d'une entreprise de textile et que Trowa et Heero étaient respectivement directeur du département d'import-export et directeur marketing. Trowa nous à serré la main et il m'a semblé, pendant une fraction de seconde, que Quatre ne la lâcherait pas ! Nous nous sommes assis et le dénommé Heero est arrivé et s'est installé devant moi tout en s'excusant de son retard.  
Moi aussi j'ai été frappé par la foudre !  
Ou plutôt je me suis noyé…  
Dans le bleu envoûtant de ses yeux légèrement bridés…  
Et après le repas, ce fut au tour de Quatre de me questionner !  
Oui ! Ok ! Moi aussi j'ai craqué… Et alors ? Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, et puis ce type dégageait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de fort, qui m'a frappé comme… comme… un coup de foudre…  
Ah je suis un esprit faible !  
J'ai voulu jouer les petits entremetteurs et voilà que sa se retourne contre moi !  
Le pire c'est qu'après le repas Wufei à proposé qu'on aille tous prendre le café dans le petit salon, Heero s'est alors éclipsé car, ayant travaillé tout l'après midi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et portait donc toujours son costume. Lorsqu'il est revenu il était monstrueusement désirable ! Vêtu d'un jean noir un peu trop grand pour lui et d'un t-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement les formes de ses pectoraux et de son torse musclé, il était plus sexy que jamais ! Lorsqu'il est apparu dans cette tenue, la conversation entre Wufei et Quatre ma soudain semblé particulièrement lointaine…  
Je me suis mis à détaillé chacun de ses mouvements, la grâce féline avec laquelle il s'est installé sur le fauteuil de velours vert bouteille, le mouvement discret qu'il à esquisser pour prendre un biscuit, ou encore la manière envoûtante dont il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire son café…  
Il ressemblait à un magnifique chat sauvage, fier, froid mais beau et envoutant...  
Quatre semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que ce matin. Wufei avait engagé la conversation sur les études de Quatre et Trowa semblait très intéressé : il écoutait religieusement en regardant alternativement Wu puis le petit blond et hochait parfois la tête en signe d'approbation. J'ai regardé Heero pendant un long moment, le décor autour de lui me paraissait flou.  
Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de moi, pas plus que de Trowa, Wufei ou Quatre.  
Il ne disait rien.  
Il plongeait son regard dans sa tasse.  
Duo espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi n'engage-tu pas la conversation au lieu de le regarder comme un benêt !  
J'ai alors osé un timide : Alors comme ça vous êtes directeur marketing ?  
Il à levé la tête, m'a regardé un moment, comme s'il me jugeait, puis à eu une réponse d'une richesse et d'une éloquence rare : hn !  
Et il s'est replongé dans la contemplation ( sans doute passionnante ) de sa tasse !  
J'en ai fait autant !  
A coté Quatre et Trowa discutaient joyeusement, j'entendait même un rire discret sortir parfois de la gorge du blond. Wufei lui, touillait silencieusement son thé.  
Je me suis senti gêné et idiot pendant au moins cinq bonne minutes…

Les heures ont passés lentement… très lentement ! Avant d'aller se coucher Wufei à proposé qu'on fasse une partie de scrabble… sans doute une coutume locale, j'ai toujours considéré les jeux de société comme des trucs inutiles et gamins !  
On s'est donc tous assis autour de la table basse, Quatre et Trowa à ma droite, Wufei à ma gauche et Heero en face.  
Wufei à commencé.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure je me sentais encore plus gêné et idiot !  
Le meilleur mot que j'avait placé était « canard » ! ( ce qui m'avait valu quelques regards moqueur d'ailleurs )  
Quatre menait grâce à son « zygomatique » ( mot contre triple s'il vous plait ! ) derrière lui Wufei, ensuite Heero, puis Trowa et, à des années lumières derrière, moi !  
Je tient à préciser que ce n'était absolument pas ma faute je suis tombé sur des lettres totalement inutiles !  
A la fin de la soirée Wufei est allé se coucher le premier, suivi d'Heero, au moment ou je partait Quatre rangeait le plateau de jeu dans sa boite. Il fit malencontreusement tombé une lettre par terre et Trowa et lui se penchèrent ensembles pour la ramasser.  
J'ai vu le trouble apparaître dans leurs yeux au moment ou leurs mains se touchaient.  
Sachant ce qui suivrait j'ai préféré les laisser seuls.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en écrivant ce passage dans mon journal : c'est que j'ai réussi ma mission moi ! Enfin je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais bon le principal c'est que Quatre et Trowa se soient trouvés non ?

J'ai tellement repensé à Heero que sa m'en a empêché de dormir !  
Ce mec est glacial et pourtant je suis sur qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Il m'attire trop pour que se soit à sens unique sinon sa voudrait dire que la vie est vraiment très cruelle ! ( et sadique ! )  
Bah ! On ne part que demain soir, enfin se soir vu qu'il est minuit passé, alors on ne sait jamais…

**Dimanche 5 Mai 2007 - 19h00**

Je me suis levé à 10h30 ( parce que Quatre m'y à forcé ! ) tellement j'était fatigué, on est allé profiter une dernière fois de la piscine, on est revenu pour manger.  
Heero était habillé comme la veille et Trowa avait un t-shirt noir et un jean. Il y a eu beaucoup de regards complices et de demi-sourires discrets entre lui et Quatre durant le repas.  
Wufei ne voyait rien.  
Et Heero non plus bien entendu.  
Moi j'ai jetés quelques regards en coin à l'homme glaçon ! Il est trop tard pour le séduire mais après tout je ne perd rien à lui faire comprendre mes intentions, de toutes façons je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais…  
Après le repas nous avons été faire nos bagage Quatre et moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Trowa et lui, il ne m'a pas répondu mais de petites étoiles sont apparus dans ses yeux à l'évocation du nom de Trowa !  
Il à finit par admettre qu'ils se reverraient la semaine prochaine mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer de plus, de toute façon ce n'était pas nécessaire le suite était évidente ! Je me demande quand même si ce rendez-vous signifie que Trowa viendra voir Quatre chez nous ou s'ils ont prévus de se voir ailleurs. Si il s'agit de la seconde solution alors bibi va encore devoir jouer les chauffeurs ! ( Quatre, en bon écolo, n'a pas son permis et roule le plus souvent en vélo, mais arriver en vélo dans un resto huppé ou on a été invité par un mec super sexy ça le fait pas alors…)  
Alors que Quatre allait porter sa valise dans la voiture, je prétextait de finir de ranger mes chaussettes, disant le rejoindre un peu plus tard avec le reste des bagages, afin de rester seul un instant durant lequel j'ai écrit un petit mot pour Heero qui me permettrait d'être clair avec  
lui !  
Ainsi il connaîtrait mes sentiments et je n'aurai rien à regretter.  
( Un jour quelqu'un lira ce journal et se dira que j'était dingue ! )

On a un peu traîné avant de partir ( moi dans les cuisines et Quatre dans le petit salon avec Trowa ! ) et puis, vers quinze heure, on s'est rendu jusqu'à notre voiture accompagnés par Wufei et ses deux collègues.  
Je leur ait tous serré la main, insistant un peu avec celle d'Heero, il a sentit le petit bout de papier dans ma main et l'a pris discrètement.  
Il a haussé un sourcil d'un air à la fois interloqué et suspicieux.  
Le même regard que celui que me lance parfois le chat de Quatre.  
Je lui ai simplement décoché un sourire ravageur accompagné de mon clin d'œil numéro cinq ( celui avec du désir dedans ! ) et j'ai pris place dans la voiture. Quatre à lui aussi serré la main de tout le monde, un peu plus chaleureusement celle de Trowa, qu'il à pris pendant quelques secondes dans les siennes, et il m'a rejoint. Et nous sommes partis.  
Et nous avons retrouvés Paris.  
On est arrivé il y a une heure.  
Je me suis jeté sur le canapé pendant que Quatre s'est mis à préparer le souper.  
Je sent qu'on va beaucoup reparler de ce week end ce soir !  
Mais bon, vais pas me coucher trop tard moi, je bosse demain, je vais retrouver toutes mes petites bébêtes et mon abruti de patron aussi…

J'me demande si Heero à lu mon mot…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu en penser ?  
Bon, j'arrête mes conneries et je vais manger moi !

**Mercredi 8 Mai 2007 - 21h23**

Ce début de semaine m'a épuisé !  
Entre mes cours pour obtenir mon diplôme d'assistant vétérinaire et le boulot à l'animalerie je n'ai pas eu une seconde de répit !  
Quatre est assez nerveux à cause de l'approche de ses examens, mais bon, je crois qu'il voit Trowa se soir, sa devrait l'aider à se… détendre !  
D'ailleurs sa fait un heure qu'il est sous la douche, il va fondre si sa continue !  
Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Heero.  
Bah ! Sa ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait !  
J'entend Quatre qui sort de la salle de bain juste au moment ou quelqu'un sonne à l'interphone !  
Je vais aller ouvrir…

**Jeudi 9 Mai 2007 - 06h13**

La vie m'aime !  
Devinez qui accompagnait Trowa lorsqu'il à sonné ?  
Gagné ! Heero !  
Apparemment Quatre avait demandé à Trowa de le faire venir, soit disant pour ne pas que je reste seul pendant qu'ils sortiraient tout les deux…( Trowa devait être très amoureux pour croire à une excuse aussi pathétique ! )  
Sacré Quatre ! Finalement, il est peut-être pire que moi !

Ils sont partis tous les deux et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Heero qui n'avait prononcé pour seul mot qu'un « bonsoir » ( enfin, un « hn » signifiant bonsoir ) lorsqu'il était arrivé.  
Et maintenant on se contentait du silence, un de ces silences qui mettent mal à l'aise.  
Et puis je me suis dit qu'Heero ne semblait pas être un idiot et que lui n'avait pas du croire une seconde à l'excuse bidon de Quatre pour le faire venir. Alors je lui ai demandé « Pourquoi est-tu venu ? »  
Il m'a regardé sans ciller et m'a répondu que c'était, tout simplement, parce que Trowa le lui avait demandé.  
Alors j'ai décidé de jouer carte sur table, je lui ai dit que si il avait lu mon mot il devait bien se douter de ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'un mot ou j'avait simplement écrit « t'es vraiment trop canon ! » n'était pas non plus d'une grande éloquence, et puis je lui ai parlé du week end, de ce que j'avait ressenti en le voyant, de tout ce que mon petit cerveau tordu avait imaginé pour le séduire !  
Et alors que je lui disait tout ça il à simplement dit « Duo tait-toi ! » et j'ai obéit.  
Il m'a tiré par le col de mon t-shirt et à posé ses lèvres contre les miennes, des lèvres chaudes et épicées avec un parfum d'orient.  
Nos corps emmêlés ont roulés sur le sol, dans une étreinte sauvage et animale et il se retrouvé sur moi.  
Il ressemblait à un prédateur ayant aculé sa proie, mais cette proie là était ravie de se faire prendre !

Je me suis réveillé le corps emmêlé dans les draps, le jour filtrait déjà à travers les volets. Le fauve est toujours là, endormi à mes cotés, la respiration lente et régulière, je l'ai domestiqué !  
Quatre n'est pas rentré de la nuit, lui aussi à du bien s'amuser !  
Et là, alors que j'ai presque finit d'écrire le résumé de cette folle soirée, Heero me tire par la taille pour me ramener vers lui, je regarde l'heure, je suis en retard au boulot… Oh et puis zut ! Aucun animal de compagnie ne sera jamais aussi mignon et attendrissant que celui là lorsqu'il dort !  
Je vais replonger sous les couverture et me blottir contre lui.  
Sa doit être ça le bonheur.  
Un jour quelqu'un lira ce journal et se dira que j'était dingue ! Mais un dingue sacrement heureux…


End file.
